


Not Anymore

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, possessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is jealous of strangers and gains a newfound appreciation for Avengers merchandise when Tony tries to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a thought I had while randomly staring at my Captain America sweatshirt. This is my first time writing for this fandom, and also the first time I've ever completed a story. Please feel free to give constructive criticism. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.

"Hey, Steve. Did you know that the Avengers clothing line is getting more creative? They're making shirts and whatnot based off of our armor," Tony said as he walked into their personal living room that the others were currently locked out of. "I saw a baby wearing an Iron Man knit hat yesterday."

"Really? That's swell," Steve replied, not even looking up from his morning paper. "That's going to be hard to get used to. It already weird seeing all of those people wearing t-shirts with my picture on them. It was never like this in the forties."

"Oh, I don't know. I think you'll start to like it." Steve knew that tone. It was the same voice as the night Tony has surprised Steve by wearing negligé, and since then had been dubbed Tony's I-promise-you-will-like-what-you-see-if-you-look-at-me voice.

Steve took the hint and lowered the newspaper to look at Tony. What he saw made his heart speed up and nearly made his jaw drop. Tony stood before him in a sweatshirt that was modeled off of Captain America's spangly suit. And from what Steve could see, he was most likely not wearing anything underneath.

"Well, Cap, what do you think?" Tony asked, twirling around so that Steve could see him from all angles. "Personally, I think it would look better if it was smaller, but then I wouldn't be able to go commando without everything showing." Well that answered that question. "And you know what? I think that this is better than my plan to wear your suit because it doesn't matter if we get cum stains on this."

Steve bit back a groan. Tony really had a way of getting him to react just with his words. The man talked as if he had no shame He almost didn't, but that wasn't the point. "What brought this on all of a sudden?" Steve asked as Tony walked closer.

"Well," Tony said as he straddled Steve's lap, "for one, and I wanted to find out what your reaction would be. And two, I know how possessive you are of me, and how jealous you get when people flirt with me since the public doesn't know about our relationship yet. I figured you needed something to reinforce the fact that I belong to you and only you." Tony undulated his hips so that he was rubbing his ass against Steve's hardening cock. "So, what's it going to be? Are you going to fuck me? Cum in me? Mark me as yours?"

"Oh gosh, Tony. Yes," Steve choked out as he thrusted up for more friction.

"Still won't swear, huh? I'll experiment with that later. Come to the bedroom, Steve. I have one more thing I want to show you, and I don't think you'll want anyone accidentally walking in on us." Tony rubbed against Steve one more time before hopping off of his lap and pulling the blond to his feet. Tony then grabbed his hand and pulled him to their bedroom.

Steve quickly locked the door behind them so that they would have no interruptions and pulled Tony into a steamy kiss. Tony swirled his tongue around in a naughty way that could have easily made Steve weak in the knees if the kiss had lasted longer than the few seconds that it had. Steve shot him a questioning look, which Tony answered with a sly wink. He then turned around and retreated to the bed, and Steve wondered why he was walking slightly stiffer than usual.

He was about to ask when Tony crawled onto the bed, sweatshirt long enough to cover him up, but still short enough to tease Steve with what they both knew would have been a great view of his bare ass. When Tony shifted from his hands to his elbows, the sweatshirt slowly slipped from around his hips down to his chest, showing off the slim, metallic butt plug. Steve gasped as his face tinted pink and had to take a calming breath from the sight laying before him. He could just imagine Tony preparing himself.

Tony looked over his shoulder. "Well, Cap? Are you just going to stand there in awe, or are you going to do something? Personally, I'd like it if you'd come over here, take the plug out, and plunge into me with that beautiful cock of yours."

Steve flushed in slight embarrassment, still not quite used to hearing dirty talk. He quickly stripped off his clothes and walked over to the bed, climbing up behind Tony. He brushed his hand against the soft mound of flesh that was Tony's perfect behind. "Wow, Tony. This is… You are…" Steve attempted to speak, but could not find the right words to articulate his current thoughts.

"Waiting? Prepared?" Tony provided. "Come on, Cap, just get to it. No need for foreplay. That's the whole point of the plug."

Steve, being both the romantic that he was raised to be and currently extremely aroused, was conflicted between wanting to give Tony pleasure through foreplay like a true gentleman, and doing exactly what Tony had previously described. The mental battle quickly ended, resulting in Steve choosing to comply with Tony's request and throw his goody-goody attitude out of the window.

The blond moved his hand lower, running his fingers against the smooth metal of the toy. The feel of the metal not unlike that of the Iron Man suit. "You made this, didn't you?" Steve asked.

Tony nodded and his cock twitched in excitement. "Had to. Couldn't go out and buy it because people would recognize me. People would talk, and we can't have people thinking Tony Stark likes having a dick up his ass. So, I made it."

"Hmm. You're talking too much," Steve said as he bent over Tony so that their skin was pressed together.

He began to kiss and lick at Tony's neck. "That's it, Cap. Mark me. Let the world know I'm yours," Tony whispered.

Steve complied and sucked hard on Tony's neck, far up enough that not even his dress shirt collar would hide it. He grasped the flat base of the plug and twisted it.

Tony moaned, pushing back in a way to ask for more. What he received was the exact opposite: the partially full feeling gone in an instant as the plug disappeared. The emptiness only lasted for a moment, however. Steve quickly licked his own hand, smearing the impromptu lube onto his prominent erection before guiding the head to Tony's opening. Unable to wait any longer, he waisted no time and hastily thrust forward until he was completely inside. Steve moaned from the sudden hot tightness that engulfed his throbbing cock. All air left Tony's lungs as his prostate was assaulted perfectly with that first thrust.

The thrusting began slow, drawing out moans of pleasure as their fun began, but soon it was not enough. Steve placed his hands on the smaller man's hips, grip light for now, but by the end of the night would most likely end up bruising the delicate flesh.

"Yes, Steve, harder. Ah! I wa-ant to see, see your face," Tony managed to say between thrusts. Steve agreed, wanting to see Tony's face as well. He pulled out for a moment, and Tony bit back a whine of protest as he was flipped onto his back and immediately thrust into again. Tony wrapped his legs around the waist of the blond when their speed picked up as they neared culmination.

Tony came first, scream bouncing off of the walls as his orgasm hit him, back arching as pearly jets of cum landed on his clothing-covered chest. The sound and sight of the man below him coming to completion, along with the sensation of the spasming muscles surrounding Steve, sent him over the edge as well, hips still moving as he came.

As soon as he came down from his high, Steve collapsed with just enough strength left to guide his falling form away from crushing Tony. They panted as they caught their breath, and thanks to the super-serum, Steve quickly regained enough strength to pull out of Tony and move to rest at the brunet's side.

"So," Tony said as he snuggled into Steve's side, "are you going to be jealous anymore?"

"Of course, but I don't have to worry anymore now that you've said that you are mine."


End file.
